User talk:Bmltera
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the User:Bmltera page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Swordcross (Talk) 06:58, 14 June 2011 Ok Ok if you are revamping a page add Template:Construction to the article. Also please sign your comments. Thanks, Kangaroopowah Talk 01:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Again, Rollback lets you undo a edit in one click of a button. you need 200+ edits and be a good editor--Nilem12 =) 02:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Microwavable Burrito Hi again, I like Microwavable Burrito page, but its too small--Nilem12 =) 03:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Email Hi again, Do you have a email account. If you have one please sent me a email instead writing on my talk page. My email address is nilem12.wikia@gmail.com Thanks, Nilem12 =) 07:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. Thanks'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) siggie Its on the page i gave you its just later on'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) bots Ok i just need about 3 more people for this so could you please go to Forum:Bots and vote. Thanks alot. Kangaroopowah Talk 14:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks I just decided to try some new stuff out. Did you see the show hide buttons. Thanks for voting Kangaroopowah Talk 03:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Bmltera, Do you still want rollback right?--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 03:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Welcome Back :) Ok... Iike the template. I will change it if you don't mind.--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 03:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Tempate Hi Bmltera, Put the Missing Image template on pages that has no picture on it.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) chat meeting Please leve your time zone at this forum. Thanks, Re Your right. I will do that now.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 08:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey help me out and vote here. Happyaqua! =) Hi Gasp! You're a Vesper? I saw it on your profile page. Ah! Keep away from me! But wow, great contribution count! Look at all the badges/points... Beast Boy Cahill 19:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill Re: Thanks You are welcome, of course. And you have your own webisite. Woow. I have a question: how do you do that link button thing at the signature that everyone else is doing? Cause I don't know how to do it. I think there was something else I wanted to tell you... oh, yeah. What's a Rollback? Is that from the Cahills vs. Vespers series? Cause I read all the series 1 books, including Vespers Rising, but I didn't read The Medusa Plot or A King's Ransom. So what up? And what are wiki teams? I'm new to wikia, so I don't know...Beast Boy Cahill 00:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill Re:Projects Hi Bmltera, Great idea! Kangroopower is setting up the project right now.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Projects Hi, Since you seem to be interested in the projects I have a quick favor of you. Since I'm busy cavan you go to The 39 Clues Wiki:Wikimissions andd add three missions:one for cards, one for characters and one of your choice. After this can you please tell me so I can alert people using my bot. Thanksl, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]'''- Talk''' 06:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) (cricket sound) Wow. Dude, how did you make your user page a template? That's so cool (although I fail to see the functionality)! Merry Christmas! Beast Boy Cahill Talk Merry Christmas Hi Bmltera, Merry Christmas to you too and have a happy new year.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 23:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. And for later, Happy New Year. Beast Boy Cahill Talk Re Hi Bmltera, lets wait untill the wikimissons is been here for some time.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo-o Don't look now (or do, I just always wanted to say "don't look now"), but I'm about to pass you in the leaderboard. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Tron Hi Bmltera, He is still alive.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 17:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC)